Childhood Troubles
by BetterWithThree101
Summary: After Murdock's nightmare wakes Face, Murdock tells him about the horrors of his childhood  Face/Murdock HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: okay, I do not own the A-Team, the only thing I own is the plot and my imagination!

Warning: non-con, abuse, slash

**SCREAMING/YELLING**

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

_FLASHBACK_

**~AMAZON, 2330 HOURS~**

The night was quiet, everything was asleep. Peaceful, until…

"**AAAAHHHH" **A blood-curdling scream echoed through the jungle. Face, who was sleeping peacefully suddenly awoke. "What? What's going on?" he said, looking around the tent, searching for the cause of that sound. He looked to his right and saw his friend and lover, Murdock.

Murdock's eyes were wide, looking at some invisible foe. "Murdock, you okay?" Face asked softly as he slowly moved closer to his shaking form. Murdock's eyes snapped towards him, finally relaxing when he registered where he was.

"Facey? Is that you?"

Face whispered his response "yeah buddy, it's me. What's wrong? Are you okay?" "I'm fine! I am totally fine!" Murdock said quickly, looking away from Face. "Murdock…" said face, taking Murdock's face into his hands, trying to look into his eyes.

"look at me. what's wrong? And don't even think about lying" face quickly said, when he saw Murdock debatin whether or not he should tell the truth. "fine," Murdock sighed, "I'll tell you, but trust me, it aint gonna be pretty." face looked deep into hs eyes, searching for something. "it doesn't matter. I want to know so I can help yhou. I love you, Murdock! I hate seeing you in pain." Eyes tearing, Murdock smiled and said "I love you too facey." 'but I wonder if you will still love me when you find out how disgusting I am.' He closed his eyes, screwed up his courage and said "it all started when I was seven years old. My dad had died not too long ago, and my mom…well, she couldn't handle that…"


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN THE A-TEAM! PLEASE DON'T SUE MEEEEE!

Sorry, just ignore that! That was Tish, one of the voices in my head. (there are 5!) anyways, before this little note gets too long ("Too late for that!")("SHUT UP!") I just wanna say:

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**OH! Before I forget, Murdock's dad's name is Lawrence!**

"My mom wasn't exactly …stable when I was young. She was always walking the line between crazy and insane. Dad was the best thing that ever happened to her. When he died, it just…" Murdock hesitated slightly, "it pushed her over the edge. A lot of things happened after that. It didn't help that I looked like a mini clone of my dad. I was always a clumsy child, so I got a lot of injuries. Because of that, it was easy to hide the ones I got from my mom." Face just stared, his heart dropping as he began to realize that Murdock's childhood wasn't as nice as he had hoped.

"What happened?" asked Face, praying that it wasn't as bad as he was implying. Murdock sighed, and a bitter smile formed on his face. "I don't exactly remember what happened. Guess I got knocked on the head too many times. But I do remember her words." Murdock closed his eyes as he flashed back to his childhood.

"_Demon!"_

"_It's all your fault!"_

"_It should have been you! You should have died, not him!"_

"_GO! LEAVE! AND NEVER COME BACK!"_

"_Lawrence! Where are you?"_

"_ABOMINATION"_

Face held Murdock close when he started crying. "Shhh, it's okay. Just let it out. Don't worry, I'll stay here 'till you're ready." Murdock leaned into Face's warm embrace, finally, after many long years, feeling safe.

Murdock lifted his head from Face's chest, trying to pull himself together. "I didn't understand why she hurt me all the time…before dad's death, she was the perfect mom." Face held Murdock closer. "She'd play with me, help me with anything I had trouble with, and she told me she loved me every day. I remember she promised me that she'd love me, no matter what,"

Murdock had started trembling at this point, while Face stroked his hair, "She lied."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do NOT own the A-Team T-T**

**Last Chapter:**

"_**I don't know why she hurt me all the time…"**_

"_**she was the perfect mom"**_

"…_**she promised me that she'd love me, no matter what"**_

"_**she lied"**_

"**No matter how much I tried to be the perfect son, she still hated me." before Face could argue, Murdock said "I know she hated me. It was the way she looked at me, like as if I was scum. It was the way she talked to me, like I was privileged that she even graced me with her presence." Eyes closed, he didn't see Face's pained expression. When he opened his eyes, Face had wiped his expression clean.**

"**How did you cope?" asked Face. "Simple," snorted Murdock, "I bottled everything up and hid it away. Every feeling, every piece of my personality that might upset her was 'put away' so to speak." Face stared. 'How could she do that to Murdock? He's the sweetest guy I've ever known, he doesn't deserve that!' Silence followed Murdock's statement. Fortunately, it wasn't an awkward one.**

"**It wasn't that bad at first. She'd just call me names, and force me to do her dirty work. But one day, I guess I just pushed her too far." Murdock stopped, pulling away from Face, and the conversation. Although Face didn't want to push Murdock, he knew (from personal experience) that bottling it all up was unhealthy.**

**Face, after a moment of weighing his choice, decided to just go for it. "Murdock" "Yes Face?" "What happened? What did she do to you?" asked Face, in a soothing, and curious voice. Murdock, with his eyes closed and hands clenched, took a deep breath.**

**A/N: yeah, how was that? I think it sucked, but that's just me. Anyways, sorry for the loooong wait! I just had too much stuff to do. Hopefully, now that it's spring break, I'll have more time to focus on my fics! Okay, so, tell me what you think!**


End file.
